onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mythbusters
Like many series, One Piece is open to many myths. This page describes such myths. The myths come in four basic forms: Mistranslations/Misunderstandings, Speculations, Rumours and Translator Jokes. Some of these myths still exist due to their nature or the naivity of fans. For that reason, any such myths will be written here to help avoid confusions and finally explain their details. Mistranslations and Misundertandings Due to differen levels of ability and fluquid nature of translating Japanese to English, often sentances will not be translated correctly. Sometimes the simplest or smallest mistranslated word can led to confusion amongst fans. Other times, the way translator write the sentance in English, use of words and grama, can also cause many confusions. Eating two Devil Fruit Myth: When you eat 2 devil fruits, the second fruit will replace the first fruit's power Fact: Eiichiro Oda stated in one of his SBS that you can't transfer the fruit's power to another person, if you take one bite of it the fruit becomes normal. This caused fans to think he meant if you eat the second devil fruit it will replace the first fruit but in Enies Lobby arc, Lucchi and Blueno said if you eat the second fruit after eating the first one, you'll explode. Pirate Summit Myth: Ace said something about the pirate summit so it must be a place or event. Fact: There is no pirate summit, what Ace meant was "See you at the top" but he did not mean that there will be a pirate summit. The "See you at the top" line was a figure of speech by Ace, challenging Luffy to become strong like him and join the top tier of strength. Pirate summit was an mistranslation found in many fan translations and sub translations. K-F, one of the Fansubbers mistranslated it, Stephen the script translator also mistranslated it as well and said he'll correct it soon. Also the piece of paper Ace gave Luffy was not an invitation, it was was never stated what was written on it. The higher the bounty the stronger they are Myth: Theres no way someone like (for example) Buggy can beat Luffy. He is worth 16,000,000 Luffy is worth 300,000,000. Buggy is far too weak. Fact: While some characters in the series such as Bellamy used them as a power rating, they are not. Bounties are a threat level not a power level. Someone quite weak can have a high bounty and some quite strong can have a low bounty. This was made clear by Oda in one SBS. A good example of bounty level not reflecting power is Tony Tony Chopper who carries a mere 50 bounty. King of the Sunny Myth: The Straw Hat's new ship is "King of the Beast" Fact: Sometimes we jump to conclusions without waiting for anything offical from Oda and embarrass ourselves once the truth is out but sadly, that's the price of human nature. When the Straw Hat Pirates saw their new ship for the first time, Iceburg made a comment that Franky believes that the Pirate King should ride a "Beastly ship". This led fans to assume that the ship is to be called the "King of the Beast". However, that's not the offical name from Oda; in chapter 439, the ship was given an official name: Thousand Sunny, a name approved by all 8 crew members. Speculations Another type of myth comes from speculations. Often it is like a game of Chinese Whispers, what one person says as a speculation may end up as being taken as a fact after several people have repeated a populaur speculations. After mistranslations and misunderstandings, this is the most common form of myth to rise through the fans of the series. Speculations are easier to kill then Rumoured based myths because as the series progresses, they are proven as fact or fiction and rarely discussed again. Death Buster Call Star Myth: Buster Call having laser beams Fact: Fans just love to predicate Oda and hopes for the Buster Call to be an huge and scary Death-Star like ship. Packed with lasers that can blow up the island like how Death Star blows up Aldareen. Sadly, chapter 396 proves this wrong. The Buster Call turns out to be a military operation involving a fleet of World Government ships headed by five Vice Admirals, whose mission is to bombard the island until everything is burned down. D Means Dragon Myth: Dragon appeared in Logue Town and Luffy was able to hear the Dragon talking in the Apis Arc. The D must mean DRAGON. Fact: The Apis arc (otherwise known as the Warship Island Arc) was not Canon. Therefore everything in it (except for a few things like the Calm Belt information) was not written in the manga by Oda. This rumour was orginally created by a populaur anime blogger who took a wild guess after watching the arc. Due to the populaurity of the said blog, others also pondered on the idea too (though some fans came to this meaning on their own accord). However it has been proven Dragon has a important plot role. Rumours Often these are started by one person posting on a site such as Wikipedia or on a forum. They are different from speculations as they are not being putted forward as a possible idea, but rather as a fact. Often, there is no ownership claim to such rumours as to who started them. They are just random information being put off as false facts. Usually, rumours are less common then other myths because they take some while to manisfest in the fandom. Even when proven to be incorrect, because of their nature and how they have worked their way into the fandom, they are the hardest to kill. Mihawk's and Shanks' Bounties Myth: Mihawk carries a bounty of 600,000,000 and Shanks a bounty of 700,000,000. Fact: If Oda gives a bounty, it will appear in the Manga itself either on a wanted poster or in a info box when the character is first introduced. Outside side of that, only the SBS will feature bounty amounts and estimates. There has yet to be a bounty (or former bounty in Mihawk's case) released for either character. These rumoured bounty amounts were started off by fans, mostly put down to ones who create fan-based posters of the characters. There are many fans who believe them, some even insist the amounts are correct, however they are not. Confirmed bounties will also appear in catch up chapters like Grand Line Times. Other bounties often seen are Whitebeard being worth 1 billion and Gold Roger being worth 1.2 billion with neither being proven to be true to this date. 4Kids Promised English "We Are..." Intro Myth: 4Kids used "We are" in the conventation before One Piece was dubbed. They promised they'd use it, where is it? Fact: Firstly, it is rare for a company to commit itself to such things beforehand as once they promise such things they cannot change them, because it would make them out to be liars. Secondly there is no proof this was a promise made by 4Kids. In fact 4Kids said they preferred the rap they eventually released alongside the series. There is also no information to say they created the english version of "We Are", only that it was created for promotional reasons of the series. Lastly, this was a promotional viewing at the time of the introduction. It has not been unknown for anime series to be featured with their orginal introductions at conventations to hype up the series before release. Skipping Arcs to get to Chopper Myth: 4Kids skipped straight through the Apis Arc/Warship Island Arc, Laboon Arc, Little Garden and several other episodes to get Chopper in the series ASAP due his marketing value. Fact: There is no given information for the skipping of those episodes and arcs. What we do know is that the orginal channel the English Dub featured on did not allow references to blood, violience or death at all. Also, any show that recieves low rating is harder to sell. With that in made we can say what happened that may have caused them to be taken out: *The missing Arlong Park episodes and cut scenes featured blood (such as the look at the wound Zoro recieved from Mihawk and Nami stabbing her arm) and death(Belle-Mere was shot for example). *Buggy's Mini-Arc recieved low ratings in Japan. *The missing Logue Town episodes had little to offer to the story and were filler. Usopp's deul with Daddy the Father referenced fighting. They also recieved low ratings in Japan. *The Apis/Warship Island Arc was made for children in Japan, however it still featured death (in the form of a dragon dying). To top it off the Arc itself was met with low ratings in Japan. *The Laboon Arc featured Luffy hurting a whale. *Again Koby's mini-series recieved low ratings. *Little Garden arc featured the start of bloodier fighting scenes and had more references to death. *The fillers after the Alabasta Arc had little value to the series and recieved low ratings in Japan. Translator Jokes Translators like a joke as much as anyone. Several past myths have spawn from jokes such as these. Often these are fewer then the other type of myths but are harder to kill then normal myths. The reason being is simply that they are often written by sources that people rely on, without knowing any better the fans take the info as fact. Until someone points them out, these myths appear as the most innocent of all the myths because unless their obivously fake, they are harder to prove as fake by the non-Japanese speaking fan. Mihawk and Elements Myth: Mihawk can cut all four elements, it says so in X Data Book. Fact: This is an old forum joke let loose by translators of the data books. There is nothing in the books about such a thing. However, this is one of those rumours amongst the fandom that doesn't just die easy. Lucky Roux is fast Myth: Lucky Roux is the fastest person in the Grand Line. Fact: Yet another translator joke, simuliar in nature to Mihawk and cutting elements. The orginally rumour came once more from info in the Data books (which turned out to be a translator joke). This is based on Luffy's past when Roux appeared out of no where to kill a bandit. Again this is not actually a true fact. Norland is a D. Myth: His name is Montblanc D. Norland!!! Fact: A joke that came directly from kaizoku-fansubs. Basically, they decided to do a stupidity test to see what would happen. Neverless their joke swept through much of the fandom and apparently it took several weeks to kill the myth, meanwhile it leaked into just about every forum (leding to many embarressments from people). His name is just Montblanc Norland. Related Articles *Speculations *Spoiler Rules